


Messy Habits

by heartshapedlips



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Smut, chanyeol being head over heels, pizza crust in bed, the same with kyungsoo except he is not as showy about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartshapedlips/pseuds/heartshapedlips
Summary: How do you exactly reverse a bad habit?





	Messy Habits

 

 

Chanyeol had a terrible habit. Well, he had a lot of terrible habits but this one really blows the rest away, Kyungsoo thinks. The pair have been dating for almost two years now. Kyungsoo still isn’t sure how that happened. And at this moment, he really regrets ever reciprocating Chanyeol’s feelings or saying yes to moving in with the other.

 

Chanyeol was a complete slob.

Honestly he shouldn’t have been surprised. He should’ve seen this coming when he saw Chanyeol throwing his burger wrappers in the backseat of Kyungsoo’s car and claiming he’ll clean it up later but never did. Kyungsoo ended up finding molding cheese on that wrapper under the seats a few weeks later. Kyungsoo gags.

Currently, their apartment is a total mess. The sink is filled with dirty dishes, there are clothes thrown on every piece of furniture, and he doesn’t think Chanyeol has cleaned his bathroom even once.

 

How did Chanyeol's previous roommate, Jongin survive? Oh that poor soul. Why did he wait so long to move out, is what Kyungsoo wants to ask. He has only moved in for one week and he already wants to leave.

 

“Babe, I’m home!” Chanyeol’s loud voice booms out. Kyungsoo shivers as he kicks Chanyeol’s underwear away from his path as he makes his way out into the living room.

Chanyeol grins when he sees his adorable boyfriend and rushes to hug him. But a hand immediately is placed on his chest as Kyungsoo pushes him back. Chanyeol pouts. He had a tiring day at work and he just wants to cuddle.

“Chanyeol, do you even look around you every day?” Kyungsoo asks, nudging his glasses up higher on his nose. Chanyeol wants to coo.

“Uh….yes? You’re beautiful as always, shining so bright in my eyes-” 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. He whacks Chanyeol on the side of his arm. “I’m not talking about me you idiot! Look at your apartment!”

Chanyeol slowly looks around and then shrugs. “Looks pretty normal to me.” His eyes widen. “Oh my God, did we get robbed? Are you hurt anywhere?”

He proceeds to touch Kyungsoo’s face, his chest, his sides, checking his arms. Kyungsoo wants to scream.

“Chanyeol…I’m talking about your messy habits,” he finally says. Chanyeol pulls back, confused but he continues poking his sides. 

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo stares at him.

“Are you serious? Yesterday, I found your dirty underwear in the sink. The _sink_!” Chanyeol has the nerve to look sheepish.

“It’s the bathroom sink though, isn’t that better than being in the kitchen sink?” Kyungsoo rubs his forehead in aggravation.

“I’m sorry, babe, I didn’t know it bothered you so much. I’ll try to be more clean,” Chanyeol says, leaning down and rubbing his nose against Kyungsoo’s. The shorter frowns, not wanting to let this go because he doubts Chanyeol will keep his promise. But then the taller kisses him sweetly on the lips and Kyungsoo sighs.

He’s become soft. Gross. Chanyeol then starts to complain about his day, tugging him into their shared bedroom, most likely for cuddles because whiny Chanyeol leads to snuggly, clingy Chanyeol. Kyungsoo indulges.

 

 

 

 

 

The issue is dropped for the time being. Kyungsoo enjoys living with Chanyeol. Really. He doesn’t snore (all the time), he always remembers to leave little sticky notes of adoration for him in places around the apartment, and it’s always nice to have someone to wake up next to in the mornings.

But Kyungsoo, who could have probably been named the cleanest person alive in his high school yearbook, refuses to live with someone who does not wash their dishes properly before putting them in the drying rack. Or someone who eats chips on their shared bed and leaves the crumbs in the sheets.

Kyungsoo knows some of it is not Chanyeol’s fault. He works longer hours than he does and is probably one of the most forgetful people on the planet. Most of the things he does aren’t intentional. But Kyungsoo can only take so much of it. He needs to find a way for Chanyeol to change his habits without him whining his way through it. But what could push Chanyeol to change?

“Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo says as he walks into their room. Chanyeol is checking over his music score for the new piano class he is taking and he hums in response.

“I’m feeling horny,” Kyungsoo blurts out. Chanyeol drops his pencil onto the floor and spins so fast around on his chair, he nearly falls off. 

“Huh?” His eyes are widened and the open mouth expression on him makes Kyungsoo want to laugh. Kyungsoo is just glad his neck didn’t crack from swiveling around so quick. Kyungsoo is normally never the first to initiate physical contact between them but when he does, Chanyeol gets really…eager.

“I think it might be stress,” Kyungsoo says, shrugging nonchalantly. “And I just really want your dick in me.” He wasn’t the best dirty talker either but that doesn’t deter Chanyeol from jumping off his chair. “Do you have time?” He isn’t even finished with his sentence before Chanyeol is tugging his own shirt off. Kyungsoo grunts when Chanyeol pulls him close and pushes him onto the bed. He presses wet kisses on Kyungsoo’s lips to which the smaller reciprocates as he tries to take his own shirt off. Chanyeol begins to grind down on him and Kyungsoo moans as the taller grips two handfuls of his ass to press him down harder onto the sheets. 

Just then as Kyungsoo knows Chanyeol is getting needy and is about to unbutton his jeans, Kyungsoo sits up. Chanyeol, thinking Kyungsoo wanted to take his pants off for him, lets go of his pants. 

“I’m not in the mood anymore,” Kyungsoo says, as he picks up his shirt from the floor. Chanyeol’s mouth gapes open as he looks confusedly at him. 

“What? You were so into it!” Kyungsoo shrugs.

“It’s just…you have ketchup stains on your jeans.”

“So? I was just about to take them off,” Chanyeol says, as he still tries to shimmy out of them, which was hard as he was kneeling on the bed.

“I dunno, I think I’m turned off.” It was a lie. He was so hard in his sweatpants and it must be obvious to Chanyeol as he glances down at his erection. 

“What’s this about? Is this a game?” Chanyeol says, frowning. “I don’t like it very much…”

Kyungsoo sighs. “I’m going to go to bed. Maybe we can continue tomorrow?” 

He leaves Chanyeol dumbfounded as he leaves the room in a hurry. He rushes into the bathroom and takes care of his problem. Kyungsoo’s not sure who this lesson is really for.

 

 

 

The next day, Kyungsoo is lounging around on their bed as he watches movies on his laptop. He is already comfy in his pajamas, having a day off from work really put him in a good mood. 

He hears their front door open and close, signaling Chanyeol’s return. 

“Welcome back,” he calls out. Chanyeol comes into the room with a tired smile. 

“Hey.” Chanyeol towers over Kyungsoo’s body and covers it whole as he lays on him. Kyungsoo grunts as Chanyeol blocked his entire view from his laptop screen. 

“You’re heavy, get off,” Kyungsoo says. Chanyeol lifts his head and presses a kiss to his jaw.

“Can we continue…? From last night?” Kyungsoo purses his lips but eventually nods. Chanyeol doesn’t hesitate to land a kiss on his lips, their lips coming together again and again in lazy strokes. Chanyeol places one more smack on his lips before pulling down his boxers. Kyungsoo almost doesn’t remember why he riled up Chanyeol in the first place. It was so easy getting into the motion of things when Chanyeol’s rough hands reach into his boxers and tug on his hardening cock. He moans into Chanyeol’s neck as Chanyeol moves his hands faster. His hands grip onto the sheets and he starts to thrust his hips up to the movements. 

Chanyeol pulls his own shirt off and chucks it off somewhere. He helps Kyungsoo pull his off too and then tugs Kyungsoo’s boxers off. They make out for a bit more before Chanyeol is getting up to go grab the lube and condom.

Kyungsoo is so fucking horny and he had no one to blame but himself for the stunt he pulled the night before. He should go for another route to get it through Chanyeol’s head, one that will benefit both of them-

“Ah shit, I forgot I moved the condoms and lube somewhere else,” Chanyeol says as he searches through the drawers, tugging out trash while he does so. Kyungsoo holds his tongue as the trash litters the ground. 

“Where did you put them?” he asks. 

“I don’t remember, but I probably moved them somewhere more accessible,” Chanyeol says as he starts searching their bedside drawer. _How is it more accessible if you can’t find it?_ Kyungsoo thinks. He lifts himself up by the elbows as he watches Chanyeol start to get frantic. At this rate, he was losing his erection. Also he was getting cold, lying naked on the bed while his boyfriend is rummaging through all their belongings for lube and a condom. 

“Um, let’s just look for it later,” he says as he starts to tug his boxers back on. Chanyeol looks back at him and shakes his head.

“No, no, no, I’ll find it just give me a second. Don’t you dare put your clothes back on!” Kyungsoo is already halfway there, his boxers staying on his upper thighs. 

“Chanyeol, it’s cold and the mood’s already ruined,” Kyungsoo says. Chanyeol frowns and sighs, giving up.

“I swear I put it somewhere closer to the bed,” he says, rubbing his chin. 

“It’s fine, it’ll pop up eventually,” Kyungsoo says. He tugs Chanyeol down and pulls the sheets over them as he props the laptop on their laps. Chanyeol is asleep on his shoulder in the next ten minutes. 

“What am I going to do with you,” Kyungsoo says, amusedly as he shakes his head. He lays Chanyeol’s head down on the pillow and puts his laptop on the bedside dresser as he turns off their lamp. As he gets comfortable on the bed he feels something uncomfortable under his body.

“What the fuck is that?” His hands search the sheets. There wasn’t anything on the bed. Could it be…? His hand reaches under the mattress and he pulls out…

Their lube and one single condom that’s already been opened. Kyungsoo is going to kill him in the morning.

 

 

 

 

It’s the third day and they finally made progress. There was lube and condoms where they are actually accessible, Chanyeol didn’t smell like a pasta dish exploded on him, and Kyungsoo was in the mood.

They were both naked with Kyungsoo’s stomach on the bed and Chanyeol on top of him thrusting quickly with his hands heavy on Kyungsoo’s hips, pulling him up and down on his cock.

Kyungsoo moans into the bed and his hands grip onto their sheets, steadily moving up whenever Chanyeol gives a particularly hard thrust. He is so damn close, and Chanyeol feels so good- 

And that is definitely a pizza crust he’s touching. 

“Ugh, Chanyeol!” 

“Yeah, that’s right,” Chanyeol grunts. "Moan my name." Kyungsoo’s nose scrunches in disgust.

“No, I mean-ah-Chanyeol!” Chanyeol isn’t stopping, and Kyungsoo can’t exactly speak properly when Chanyeol is pressing in all the right spots. But a damn pizza crust under their pillow? That's too much.

“You’ve been eating pizza on your bed?” Kyungsoo groans out. Chanyeol doesn’t seem to hear him as he continues moving in and out of him. But it seems to at least register in his brain as he murmurs back a confused ‘huh?’

Kyungsoo holds up the half eaten crust and Chanyeol chuckles. “Oh shit, that’s where it went.” He takes it from his boyfriend’s hand and chucks it on the carpet. Kyungsoo grits his teeth. He _just_  vacuumed. Well at least he didn't start eating it. 

“That’s it, nope, get out of me,” he says, trying to pull his hips away. Chanyeol frowns.

“What, aw babe. I was so close.”

“Chanyeol, do you seriously not see why I’m upset?” he asks. He just wants good sex with his boyfriend goddammit! He just wants to come without feeling disgusted. Without feeling dirty crumbs underneath his fingertips when he's grabbing onto the sheets. 

"Um, not really. It's just you were feeling really good. Did I hurt you?" Chanyeol asks, looking concerned. Kyungsoo shakes his head.

"No it's not that. It was feeling really good for me too but that pizza crust? The sinks being filled with your dirty dishes and eating food in the bed we share? It's just too gross for me," Kyungsoo confesses. "I-I don't think I can live here anymore."

Chanyeol looks alarmed, shaking his head. "No, no, no. Don't think that please. I'll clean up better. I'll stop eating on the bed. I'm sorry, Kyungsoo."

"You said that last time!" Kyungsoo said. "Maybe we weren't ready." 

It looked really pitiful for Chanyeol kneeling on their bed, naked with a softening erection and a pouty face. 

"Chanyeol it's fine. It's not your fault...most of it. It's just your habits. It's natural for you to do that when you lived here alone for so long. Actually Jongin lived here...I don't know how he survived but I'm just saying I don't blame you entirely. We just live differently."

Chanyeol looks confused. "Jongin was the one who taught me eating on bed is the way to live," Chanyeol says. Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"Yeah! I saw him doing it one time so I started doing it too. And he just looked so comfortable being messy, I just figured it would make my life easier too. And then it got easy with work and class and everything. It just sort of snowballed," Chanyeol admits. Kyungsoo clenches the bridge of his nose in aggravation.

"I can't believe him!" Kyungsoo says. "That's it, we're going to change your bad habits."

"Is this why you were trying to withhold sex?" Chanyeol asks. Kyungsoo sighs and nods. "Obviously it didn't work too well. Honestly Chanyeol I don't think I can stay hard after smelling last night's dinner molding up in our room."

Chanyeol smiles and Kyungsoo looks at him confused. He just insulted his messiness, why is he smiling?

"I like you saying our room. It makes me feel like we're actually living together." Kyungsoo deadpans.

"We've been living together. For almost two weeks." 

"Yeah, yeah. I know but like...you would always say _your_ apartment or _your_ room and this is the first time I heard you calling it ours. It just feels nice."

Kyungsoo smiles, fondly. He runs his hand through Chanyeol's hair and then covers both their lower halves with a blanket.

"Chanyeol, I really wanted to live with you. Believe me. Baekhyun was not a walk in the park to live with and I actually love being with you. I would never have said yes to any of my previous partners."

"I know and I'll never forget how happy I was when you said yes. Just give me another chance. I'll be better," Chanyeol says, his hands cupping Kyungsoo's cheeks. Kyungsoo leans forward and kisses him slowly.

"Okay, keep to it. Or I'll really withhold sex from you." Chanyeol pouts.

 

 

It's easy to influence bad habits but it's another thing to reverse them. Kyungsoo didn't do anything intimate with Chanyeol until he learned to clean up his mess. Chanyeol was sulky about it but Kyungsoo assured him it was hard for him too. Slowly it just aggravated the both of them with Kyungsoo just scolding Chanyeol every time he made a mess. So Kyungsoo decided another approach. 

If Chanyeol would wash his dishes immediately after eating, Kyungsoo would reward him by sucking his dick in the kitchen. No crumbs in the bed equals Kyungsoo giving him handjobs in the morning. No hair on the drain and Kyungsoo would rim him in the shower. 

All in all, it was an effective method albeit sneaky. Rewarding sexual behaviors for cleaner habits might spoil Chanyeol too much. But it was fun for Kyungsoo too and a clean apartment with his boyfriend along with a sexually fulfilling relationship was worth it.

 

It finally marks one month since Kyungsoo had moved in with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo is amazed Chanyeol changed his habits so much. He doesn't even leave his soggy towel on random chairs anymore, always remembering to hang them up to dry right after his shower. And that really turns Kyungsoo on. 

Even though Chanyeol stopped expecting something sexual from his boyfriend after every single time he cleans up, Kyungsoo feels he really deserves something after a month of living together.

Chanyeol comes home from his job, yawning as he closes the door. He just wants to snuggle with his boyfriend and maybe get up for a bit to work on his new music sheets. Honestly it did feel really nice to come home to a clean apartment. He feels fresher as a person and actually gets more work done in a shorter timeframe. All thanks to his lovely Kyungsoo. Who isn't waiting for him in their living room. Chanyeol frowns and wonders if Kyungsoo just went to bed early without waiting up for him. 

"Soo?" Chanyeol calls out as he walks into their room. He drops his bag in surprise. Kyungsoo is just casually sitting on their bed, legs crossed, _naked._

"Hi, babe. How was work?" he asks, flipping another page in the book he was holding. But Chanyeol doesn't even register that as he crosses the room in a couple long strides and flops onto the bed, crawling so he hovers right above Kyungsoo, knees on both side of Kyungsoo's thighs. Kyungsoo laughs when Chanyeol sticks his head into the junction between his neck and shoulder. Chanyeol forgot to shave this morning, his stubble tickling him.

"It was okay," Chanyeol answers, as if just remembering Kyungsoo asked him a question. "How was your day? Good I imagine?" Chanyeol's big hands grope at his thighs, moving up slowly as he caressed his hips. 

"Hm, I did some laundry today. Should be done drying now actually," Kyungsoo teases as he tries to get up. Chanyeol tsks. "Uh-uh, you're not leaving here, mister."

"Mister?" Kyungsoo laughs disbelievingly. 

"Yup, you're staying right here in my arms. So I can kiss you." Chanyeol leans in and does just that. Kyungsoo hums into the kiss content. His fingers reach down and tugs at Chanyeol's shirt. Chanyeol gets the hint and quickly unbuttons his dress shirt. Kyungsoo helps him tug it off and then tugs at his pants. Chanyeol sees Kyungsoo's cock slowly hardening and finally reaches down to give slow strokes. Kyungsoo breathes into Chanyeol's neck, his hands coming up to rest on his shoulders. 

"It's been a month since we moved in together," Kyungsoo says as Chanyeol starts to pepper kisses along his jaw. "Has it? Already? Wow."

"You've gotten a lot better about your habits," Kyungsoo says, nonchalantly, as if just making a simple observation. Chanyeol seems to notice the act and smiles as he kisses Kyungsoo's lips. "Hm. I see. Do I get a reward?"

"Maybe," Kyungsoo says, shrugging. "You can check." Chanyeol looks confused and Kyungsoo wraps a hand around his waist to bring it to his backside. Chanyeol's rough fingers trail down his spine, to his lower back, down to between his cheeks, feeling around the crack for his puckered hole. He presses in and feels something lodged in there. "What is-"

Kyungsoo reaches under the pillow and Chanyeol freezes, afraid he was going to pull out another pizza crust and just stop what he was doing. He really doesn't want that, not now, not when he's so hard and he didn't even eat pizza this week. But it's a small device in Kyungsoo's hand and he hands it to Chanyeol.

"Press it," Kyungsoo says, already panting. Chanyeol does as he commands, his finger going up to press the button. A soft buzzing sound enters his ears as Kyungsoo moans softly. "Ah. More."

Chanyeol presses the button again and Kyungsoo begins to writhe on the sheets, his fingers clutching the edge of the bed. Chanyeol hurriedly takes off the rest of his pants and his boxers, wasting no time to go on top of Kyungsoo. He grinds his hips down on Kyungsoo, their cocks rubbing onto each other, precum smearing onto their stomachs. Kyungsoo's already sweating, looking ethereal as his eyes clench from the pleasure. Chanyeol grinds down harder, pulling Kyungsoo up by his hips, one hand holding up Kyungsoo's thigh to wrap around his waist so they can get closer. He presses on the button again, Kyungsoo yelping as the buzzing gets increasingly louder. 

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol," Kyungsoo chants, almost whispering as he shakes his head. "I can't. But I want to come on your cock. Please, it's been too long." Chanyeol quickly shuts off the vibrator and reaches behind Kyungsoo to pull it out, placing it onto their bedside drawer. "Remind me to clean that later," Chanyeol says. Kyungsoo moans even louder.

He quickly grabs a condom and Kyungsoo helps him put it on as Chanyeol dips a finger into Kyungsoo's hole. He knows Kyungsoo is stretched but he just like feeling the warmth on his finger, making him anticipate what's to come. He moves it in and out as Kyungsoo's breathing thickens and once he sees Kyungsoo has him lubed up. He lifts Kyungsoo's legs and slowly leads his cock in, Kyungsoo sighing at the stretch. Chanyeol presses kisses Kyungsoo's nipples, his fingers stroking his stomach once he bottoms out. Kyungsoo groans as Chanyeol already begins to thrust in and out, slowly but picking up speed once he feels Kyungsoo's heels dig into his lower back.

"Ah, I missed this," Chanyeol says. Kyungsoo pulls his face down as they make out, Chanyeol swallowing all of Kyungsoo's moans. The bed creaks as Chanyeol thrusts hard with every swivel of his hips. Kyungsoo rubs his hands on the bed sheets, trying to keep up from Chanyeol pounding into him. He'll be so sore in the morning but he doesn't even care. He just wants this feeling to last but he knows he's close once Chanyeol begins to stroke his erection along with his thrusts. 

"I...love you!" Chanyeol says against Kyungsoo's lips. He strokes Kyungsoo's hair from his forehead as Kyungsoo comes, his hole clenching onto Chanyeol's cock. "Ah! Almost there," Chanyeol whimpers as he thrusts a few more times and comes into the condom. Chanyeol flops down next to him, pulling Kyungsoo close.

"Tonight was the loving, slow, sweet sex, tomorrow will be rough, hard, and dirty," Chanyeol murmurs, half awake as he kisses Kyungsoo's forehead. Kyungsoo hums, sleepily. "That's nice, babe." Chanyeol suddenly shoots up, Kyungsoo's head that was previously on Chanyeol's shoulder flopping onto the bed. Chanyeol ties up the condom and throws it into the trash. 

Kyungsoo smiles as he pulls Chanyeol back down. "We'll clean up in the morning, it's okay to be a little dirty sometimes." Chanyeol is about to protest but Kyungsoo places a open-mouthed kiss onto his lips and reaches down to give a light feathered stroke on his cock, it twitching under his fingertips. "I'll do all the work this time."

Chanyeol gulps. "Okay."

 

 

Baekhyun and Jongin had become roommates since Kyungsoo moved in with Chanyeol. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol missed their previous roommates (though Kyungsoo would never admit that) and decided to pay them a visit. Kyungsoo made a homemade lunch and Chanyeol was bringing drinks. Both set out late afternoon as they drove out to the two's apartment.

Kyungsoo ran the doorbell and he frowned when no one answered. Chanyeol calls Jongin several times but the latter doesn't pick up so Kyungsoo calls Baekhyun. A groggy voice answers. "Soo? You're here already?"

Kyungsoo frowns. "Yes. Baek, it's already 5pm."

"Oh shit, okay." Baekhyun hangs up and Kyungsoo can hear distinct noises and some crashes before the front door opens. Baekhyun's sleepily rubbing at his eyes dressed in a white tank with mustard on it and hair mussed in all directions. "Sorry, guys we overslept. Come in, come in!"

Kyungsoo's mouth lays agape as he looks at his old apartment. Pizza boxes on the floor, underwear hanging off the side of the couch, Baekhyun looking like he has been stuck at home for months. Jongin comes out a few seconds later, waving at them with his eyes half open.

"Hey guys," he greets. Before Kyungsoo could even say anything, Chanyeol groans and walks around the apartment.

"What are you guys doing? Throw out your trash for once! And your sink's disgusting, do we even have any to use? Kyungsoo cooked this nice meal for us but you didn't even wash any plates or utensils." Kyungsoo is just as surprised as Baekhyun and Jongin as Chanyeol walks past them to the living room and points to the coffee table. "Look at all these mugs! There's still liquids in there. You think liquids don't go bad? They do! I'm surprised you don't have cockroaches."

Kyungsoo stops Chanyeol's flailing arms as he smiles and brings his face down for a kiss. "I love you," he says against his lips when they part. Chanyeol grins and kisses him back, his arms comfortable resting around Kyungsoo's back.

Baekhyun and Jongin just look at each other. "What is happening?" Baekhyun asks. Jongin shrugs and grabs a pizza slice from a box on the floor.

 


End file.
